


Autumn Leaves

by LateStarter58



Series: The Companions [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, F/M, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStarter58/pseuds/LateStarter58
Summary: Welcome back to Orbital 4. Life there was changed irrevocably when Hannah returned from a foraging expedition with a permanently deactivated android and three mysterious stasis pods… Life seems to be settling down, with some of the Companions integrated into society, some still serving their original purpose in the facility known as 'Companionship'. But creating thinking and feeling machines is not a straightforward business...





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fearful Symmetry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625079) by [missdibley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley). 



> Much credit for this story should go to Miss Dibley, and her marvellous tale, Fearful Symmetry, which introduced both Companion Magnus and a new depth and colour to the world of OB4. I thank her for her inspiration and her invaluable help.

_Part One_

**_But I miss you most of all_ **

**_My darling_ **

**_When autumn leaves_ **

**_Start to fall_ **

_(Autumn Leaves by Johnny Mercer)_

“Loki, don’t tell me… you’re not going to wear _that,_ are you?”

Loki froze in mid-fasten and turned, after a suitably dramatic pause, to look at Hannah with a mildly offended expression. “Why not? It’s my usual-”

Hannah sat up and leaned forward. The sheet that had been just covering her ample breasts fell down into her lap and his gaze fixed on her nipples. “But don’t you think you might, well, frighten the children?”

The Norse god dragged his burning eyes away from his lover’s body and looked down at his attire. The dark leather was glossy with fresh polish; the green moleskin was bright and clean; every golden stud and panel glowed in the lights of their bedroom. It looked perfectly fine to him. He shrugged and looked questioningly at Hannah’s beautiful face.

“It’s lovely, darling, beautiful, like you...” She smirked as he preened himself under her admiring gaze. “But it’s armour, darling. The girls aren’t… we try not to teach them too much about fighting. Not at this age.”

“But these are my normal garments, when I…” Now he thought about it, he hadn't worn it for a while. Not the full ceremonial armour; not since Miriam and Jonathan’s wedding, in fact. He would throw on parts of it, especially his boots and leather trousers (Hannah seemed to be very fond of those), or the tunic, but no, not all of it, not for months. Not since before Phoebe Knighton was born, in fact.

Hannah smiled to herself. Her partner was not quite the same arrogant warrior-trickster she had first encountered, rising up out of his container in the lab and fixing her with such a lustful gaze that she was immediately turned to jelly. His comportment had softened noticeably since Janet’s team perfected the DNA splicing that meant babies could be born who were, to all intents and purposes, related to him. Prior to the births of Nell and Katherine Monmouth, he had shown nothing warmer than bad-tempered tolerance towards the youngest members of the colony. He had begun to let his guard down with Henry’s daughters, just a fraction. In fact, those two could give him a run for his money when it came to determination, not to mention short fuses. Having lived with Cate their mother, for many years, Hannah knew exactly where they got that particular trait. But it was the coaxing of dear, patient, gentle Edward, and in particular the arrival of his and Julie’s little one, that had made Loki face up to his own feelings. As Hannah already knew from sharing her life with him, there was a kind man lurking somewhere inside all that black hair, behind those flashing eyes and studied grumpiness. One who could show that kind nature to others, not just to her.

Going down to the med centre to see Julie and her new baby not so long after the birth, Hannah had expected to find Loki waiting in the corridor for her, most likely in a bad mood at her late arrival. He’d been grumbling about little girls all that week, about how they were making his life a misery and he couldn't wait for them all to grow up... She would never forget the sight that greeted her as she stood in the doorway. He was in the chair next to the crib, cradling tiny Phoebe against his chest, but it was more than that. His face looked so different as he gazed down at the little bundle: so happy and gentle. It had made her heart lurch, and it had started her thinking. But even now, after many weeks, she could not settle on a decision.

Meanwhile, the bond _Uncky Loki_ had made with his newest ‘niece’ had led to all kinds of unexpected changes in his routine. These days, on occasion he could be found pushing her pram around the open grassy area, through the bamboo plantation or by the cider mill, or he might be in the colony’s newest leisure amenity, sitting patiently reading his tablet on the beach while the Monmouth girls snuggled in his lap or coloured in against his leg. Today was the newest and most improbable of all: he was going to the primary school to tell stories to the little ones. “Child-friendly versions of the sagas, I thought,” he had said when he raised the possibility one evening. Hannah had encouraged this - it gave him a purpose, better than the ad hoc help he gave her or others when he wasn't just reading or trawling the data servers for information. He seemed happier, if such an adjective could be applied to a machine.

_But he is not just a machine_ , Hannah thought as she watched him looking through his wardrobe in the corner of the room for an alternative outfit, _he is a person. He has learned to love, properly, just as Magnus, James, Edward and Jonathan have. Thanks to his original algorithm, he fell in love with Chantal, and then me. Now he is learning to care for others, too._

“Will this suffice?” Loki had completed his rifle and was now holding up the clothes they had chosen together for a party at the Martinsson/Reed house a few weeks before. The OB4 tailor’s shop, which for most of its existence had only been called upon to cater for female clients, had been kept busy in recent times making a few new items for the _Companions_. Individual _Companions_ had begun to commission garments in addition to their ‘working’ gear. Hannah had asked for a bespoke black business suit in the early 21st-century style be made for Loki, wanting to see him in something like the costume he wore during the fourth film his character was in: _Thor: Ragnarok._ That was the hanger he was holding, and she nodded. It seemed he wanted to be formal - clearly he felt education was a serious business.

“Perfect.”

“Good. Well, you had best prepare yourself, my dear, because later I intend to punish you for questioning my fashion sense, Lady Hannah.”

*********

Magnus could feel a distinct nip in the air as he crossed the grass. There weren’t really seasons on Orbital 4, of course, but most growing things need changes in day length and temperature, just so they know what to do and when to do it. The same goes for humans, too, who do better with a sense of the passing year; for that reason, a degree of seasonal climatic variation had been introduced to the station many years before. So as it did every year, autumn had come to the orchard. The trees were heavy with fruit, and the grass beneath was dotted with windfalls. Harvest was imminent, but instead of anticipation, Magnus felt only loss. He reached up and touched a yellowing leaf, rubbing it between his fingers and feeling its rough-soft texture and the cool of it against his skin. It all seemed appropriate to his mood: chill, change, decay…

A tingle in his ear signalled a radio message. “Inspector Martinsson here. What is it?”

He heard Mary chuckle. She always teased him for his formality. “How’s it going, Magnus?”

“I just sent you my initial report, Ma’am.”

“I know. I meant… oh, never mind.”

Magnus felt a frisson of irritation. When he had entered a relationship with Holly and been obliged to give up his work at _Companionship,_ he had volunteered to join the colony security force, believing it to be the best use of his skills. Mary’s approach to police work was very different to his own, but he conceded she was highly competent, respected by her officers and always professional. He had been mildly put out at having to return to uniform, but there were no plainclothes officers on Orbital 4. The garments were smart enough: navy dress blues, with pale khaki shirts and trousers for everyday wear. That was another major annoyance to him: Mary’s habit of calling them _the thin beige line._ It amused her every time, but he was totally nonplussed by it. Julie finally explained it to him at the party he and Holly had thrown last month: it was a reference to an obscure entertainment from the late 20th century. _Star Trek:_ _Deep Space Nine_ was set on a fictional space station, and Hannah’s sharing of the several episodes of it she found on Chantal’s hard drive had made it become something of a cult obsession. It puzzled Magnus, but he accepted there were things about the women here he would never get fully to grips with.

Breaking the connection with HQ, he began a second walk around the exterior of the whole grounds: the park, the mellowing orchard and the cider mill, trying to look again with fresh eyes, to spot any dangers or potential weak spots. He had been tasked with formulating a security protocol for the upcoming Apple Festival, which was expected to be a bigger event than ever before, given the recent surge in the population. He was well aware that being overly familiar with a location can lead to complacency about its safety. But even with the highly disciplined mind he had been given it was proving difficult to concentrate, as he would wish.

*******

Loki was having the time of his life, but his light-speed senses were picking up something disquieting. He continued with his performance, acting out all the parts with great gusto, including a less than flattering portrayal of Odin, whom he incarnated as a doddery old man, and Thor, whose speech and movements he ensured resembled the witless oaf Loki had always claimed him to be. The girls were enthralled: his movements and gestures were watched intently, and two dozen pairs of ears hung on his every word; when the action became exciting, sweet voices squealed in terror or delight. Loki lapped up the attention, but he kept a close eye on one member of his audience: Maggy Reed-Martinsson was uncommonly quiet. His tale was almost complete, so he finished with a flourish (and a description of an imaginary feast at which he presided with Queen Hannah by his side), all the time watching Nell’s little friend carefully and thinking of an excuse to speak to her.

The sound of excited screams could be heard through the open door as the children filed out to spend a few minutes running around in the playground. Oakley was already outside with another class, apparently teaching them how to make the maximum amount of noise possible. Loki rolled his eyes at his younger colleague. They had been rivals of a sort from their first meeting, back on Earth, hundreds of years ago. The teenage ‘boy’ had been irritating then, but over these past few years on OB4 they had begun to tolerate one another. They would never be friends, of course, but Loki had accepted that Oakley had his own role to play here. Hannah assured him that Amanda was very happy thanks to the scrawny young layabout’s attentions. And Oakley’s own propensity for mischief, while not in the demi-god’s league, had proved useful on occasion.

Searching the crowds with his incredible vision, he soon spotted where Magnolia was sitting, on the grass in the shade of a shelter to one side of the open area. She was holding a book, but it was obvious it was merely a prop; she was not reading, he could see that. The other girls were running around, chasing one another, playing games or skipping in pairs. A few queued for their turn on the slide or the swings, others gathered in giggling or very serious huddles around the periphery. He watched as Nell went over to her solitary friend and sat down beside her. She smiled and spoke but Maggy shook her head and the Monmouth girl quickly stood and walked away, looking rather sad.

“What are you reading, little girl?”

Magnolia jumped at the deep rumble of Loki’s voice. It was so like Dagnus’s it made her tummy hurt. “Nuffin’.”

He was standing in front of her. “But I can see clearly that you are holding a book. Either you are lying to me,” he touched his own chest, “the Trickster-God of Lies - _a very foolish thing to do, I might add_ \- or you are not, in fact, reading at all.”

The brown curly head remained angled down, but Loki saw the pudgy pink hands holding the book adjust their grip as Magnolia lifted it. “I am!” She made a sweet piping sound, even when shouting defiantly.

“Then what is it called?”

“ _The Great Cake M-m-mmisstree.”_ She looked gravely up at him. “It’s about a girl and a cake at her school.” Loki sat down on the little bench beside her and she handed him the book.

“Is it any good?”

Maggy’s chest hitched and he could see her trying to be brave. “I don’t know yet. Dagnus said he would read it with me, but he’s never there now.” She looked into Loki’s face again and he saw tears gathering. “I don’t want to read it on my own.”

Loki turned the volume in his hands, scanning the covers. It was a simple tale, set on Midgard. A detective story. _That must be why Martinsson chose it._ He opened the book and began to read. After a moment he felt a tug on his sleeve. Maggy’s big brown eyes, which reminded him of Cate’s, were fixed on his.

“Read it out loud, please.”

*******

“The colony is a very different place now.”

Hannah looked at the Council and sighed sadly. The _Companion Programme_ had brought success to Orbital 4; previously undreamed of prosperity, and in its wake, improvements to the lives of every member of the colony. As a result, many more women from elsewhere had requested transfers there in the last few years. What began as a trickle had become something of an administrative problem. A basic system of vetting had been instituted, because the applications were outstripping the building programme that was gradually adding to the accommodation and infrastructure. The population was rising, with births within the existing population contributing, as well as this new wave of immigration; there were now just short of seven thousand women on Orbital 4. And nearly fifty ‘men’.

“It is, yes, Hannah. Which is why we need to think about a complete overhaul of our systems.” Charlotte glanced around the table at the rest of the Council. “The fact is, we simply cannot cope with too many more women, not until the new habitation module is up and running. In fact,” she tapped her tablet and a map showing the OB4 residential accommodation units appeared on the big screen, “as of today, we have room for only ten more adults, or just six, if they have a child.”

Hannah sat for a moment, trying to take in this shocking information. OB4 was full, to all intents and purposes. She felt a surge of something - maybe it was pride - because there was no denying that this was her doing. The day she found the first three _Companions_ and their ‘dead’ compatriot on Earth had been the turning point in the colony’s fortunes. “I see. And what is it you would like me to do, ladies?”

“We would like you to help us come up with a better, fairer way of deciding who to accept. If applications continue at the current rate, the new accommodation block will be almost fully subscribed before it’s finished. We have to work out some way of controlling who applies, who gets on the waiting list, and in what order they are allowed to relocate here.”

“And there is another issue.” All heads turned to Janet, Head of the Scientific Division. “The arrival of the _Companions_ has caused something of a baby-boom, and not just among the partners of the inactives.” She studiously avoided the gaze of Amanda, whose sixth-month pregnancy meant she was unable to lean forward as far as the rest of the Executive Group. “So the pressure on accommodation and infrastructure is coming from inside as well as out. If that doesn't slow down, we may have to ration access to embryogenesis.”

A solemn silence followed. Nobody wanted to do that, but the facts were starkly simple: they were in a tin can orbiting the planet. They had a finite amount of space, even with their greatly improved financial situation. Hannah’s thoughts turned to her own little corner of OB4, and Loki. The urge she felt was so strong, almost primordial. _We are still animals, at heart. Reproduction is what we are ‘for’..._ She sat up in her chair and cleared her throat, and with it, her thoughts. “Can I ask, colleagues; why are you asking me? Surely you have the expertise between you, and I know you are all more than capable-”

“We need a fresh pair of eyes on the problem, Han.” Amanda looked weary. “We’ve been wrestling with it for months, and we just thought you might have-”

Charlotte interrupted. “You are wise, and you have always steered us right in the past, Hannah. We would welcome your counsel.”

Hannah felt the slight shift in the room towards a tenser atmosphere. Clearly there had been some disagreements over policy. “OK, fair enough. So, do you need me to work on a strategy for the short or the long term?” Or both?”

“Both,” replied Charlotte, “but short-term first, naturally enough. To tide us over until _Verdi_ module opens.”

“What is the length of the current waiting list?”

“376 and counting, Hannah.” Mary looked very serious, more than her usual police officer gravity. “And overcrowding has led to a few, shall we call them ‘incidents’, already.”

“May I offer a suggestion right away?”

“Of course!” Charlotte looked eager, as did the other three.

“Stop all new entries, until the new unit is open. That way, you cannot be accused of any unfairness before we formulate a system better suited to our needs. And it will give all the support services a bit of breathing space.”

The Council nodded. They had already debated this option and were due to vote on it later in the meeting. “Yes, good plan. Do you have any other preliminary thoughts?”

Hannah stood up and walked over to the windows. From there she could see most of one side of OB4, and she had a perfect view of the planet below. Brownish-grey clouds shrouded most of it, but here and there she caught a glimpse of blue ocean. Gradually, now the human race had left, Earth was rebalancing herself. That sight always helped to ground her, ironically, because it showed how important the exercise of moderation was, for life to continue. OB4 was finite, but so, ultimately, was the Earth. _We nearly destroyed it. We have to have learned from that, surely?_

“Well… I wouldn’t be in favour of any unfair discrimination, but I think we need to be sensible. My first thought after hearing you, Janet, was to say ‘NO!’, but I see there is some merit in at least limiting access to one child per adult. So, no more than two per couple, say. And as for incomers… I need to give it some thought, as I am sure you already have. But my heart says prioritise people with skills we need. So we have so many teachers per 1000 kids, so many medics, that kind of thing.” She looked at the four women tasked with administering a growing and increasingly complex society. “I don't envy you guys, having to make these decisions.”

Amanda shook her head. “No, it’s not much fun. Not what we signed up for, really… But we have already made one.” Hannah cocked her head. “You look like Loki when you do that!” Amanda laughed. “Seriously, though, we have agreed that whatever we decide about new entrants, we will put it to a referendum. So everyone on OB4 gets to have her say. Because whatever we do, it’s about the future of us all.”

*********

It was after lunch, and his time at the school was over, but instead of returning to the quarters he shared with Hannah, Loki used his link with the colony systems to locate Martinsson. According to the security force staff server, the policeman’s shift was over now, but instead of going home, it seemed he was still in the apple orchard. Loki set off for the grounds, which were housed in a large domed unit jutting out from one side of the station’s cylindrical core. The open area was comparatively quiet at this time of day, when the older girls were all in school and many adults at work. There were just a few women, some with babies, wandering here and there as Loki strode across the grass towards the trees. A team of apple-pickers was working on the far side of the orchard; Loki could hear their cheerful banter as they harvested. He inhaled the scent of apples as he slipped down one of the rows; his smart shiny black shoes crushed a few windfalls underfoot, filling the air with a heady smell of fermenting fruit.

“Martinsson.”

“What can I do for you, Loki?” Magnus did not look up. He was sitting hunched on a narrow bench between two heavily laden trees. The bright red and green fruits were weighing down the branches, making them arch towards the top of his head. He had seen the demi-god coming using the locator system. Magnus had chosen this particular spot near to the centre of the orchard in order to be on his own, and for that reason, he had been monitoring all nearby movement.

“I have been at the primary school this morning. Your daughter seems rather distressed.”

“Maggy?” His head snapped up. “What do you mean?”

Loki gave up waiting to be invited and sat down, closer to Magnus than was comfortable for either of them. The Swede made room for him, grumpily shuffling to one end of the bench. He turned to Loki expectantly. “She told me you are never at home anymore.” Magnus looked down at the ground again. “What is going on?”

“It is none of your business, Loki. I’m fine.”

Loki cocked his head. He could not imagine needing to avoid Hannah. Searching his memory for a precedent, he cast his mind back to Cate’s first pregnancy, when Henry had been distressed and hidden in this place and nearby a few times. “Is Holly expecting another child?”

“No!” Magnus rose up abruptly, fists clenched. He stood, his chest heaving as he fought for control. He had a temper; it was part of his programming, to mimic the impulsive young man he was, however slightly his character was sketched in the original source. But he was also a very private person, and preferred to keep his feelings hidden. That said, he had to know more about what was happening with his stepdaughter, so he deliberately calmed himself and turned back to face the bench. Loki was watching him closely, noting the distress he was exhibiting, which resembled Maggy’s. “What else did Magnolia tell you? What did you say to her?”

“Nothing really. I could see she was sad, so I merely attempted to discover the cause, as I would for any one. She asked me to read her book with her, since you have failed to do so.”

Magnus felt that same sick anger he had experienced when he discovered Julie’s deception. He was unsure if this time it was directed at Loki or inward, at his own confusion. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to be polite. “I see. Well, thank you for doing that.” Loki noticed his fists were clenched even tighter. “Look, Loki, I don’t wish to be rude, but as I said, this has nothing to do with you. Please, leave me alone.” He walked off down the row, disappearing around the corner and leaving Loki none the wiser and more than a little irritated.

*******

Hannah put her napkin down on the table and thought carefully before she spoke. Her dinner cooled but in any case she had lost her appetite. “Well, you know, Magnus is right about one thing.” Loki looked at her quizzically. “It is none of your business.”

“But, my love, the child-”

“Yes, that is unfortunate.” Her calm words belied the turmoil beneath: _had Magnus fallen OUT of love? Could that happen?_

“It is _terrible_ , Hannah! Little Magnolia is so distressed. I tried to distract her with the book, but I don’t know that it helped much. I think I should go and see Holly, speak to her-”

“No, Loki. I will do that.” He looked rather miffed, but nodded curtly. “I think it would be easier for her to speak to another woman, don’t you?”

******

Holly was alone in the middle of the oldest, thickest part of the bamboo plantation. Nothing really needed seeing to, but she could not bear to be around people today. Maggy had been so full of how Loki had read her book to her _and he sounded just like Dagnus, Mummy,_ and then her mother had to hold her until she fell asleep because her little chest was heaving with tears. Holly didn’t know what was happening; Magnus would not tell her, but he had begun to stay away from home longer and longer, and a week ago she had come home to find his few belongings had gone.

She thought it had something to do with Halla.

She poked around in the soil with her trowel, ran her fingers over the sword-like leaves and hard stems of the bamboo. Her mind was not on her movements, however; it was ranging over the last few times she and Magnus had been together. He had been distant, and vague about, well, everything, really. And now he had left. Her throat was tight with pain. Was it something about her? This was not the first time, after all. River moved on, now it seemed Magnus…

“Holly? Is that you in there?”

Hannah’s quiet voice roused her from her brooding. “Yes, Hannah. Hold on, I’ll come out.” She crouched and waddled her way on bent legs, out from under the tighter parts of the bamboo thicket. Hannah stood on the path a little way off, smiling kindly at her. Holly brushed herself down and stepped over. The two women embraced. “What can I do for you?”

“It’s more...that is to say, um… can we walk a little?”

Holly frowned, but nodded. “Of course.”

They strolled down the meandering path that wandered through the bamboos, taking in the beauty of the different varieties. Spotting a seat up ahead, Hannah broke the silence. “Loki spent some time with Magnolia yesterday.”

“I know. She told me.” Holly’s words sounded very distant.

Hannah put one hand on her arm. “Can we sit and talk, that is if you want to, Holly?” Receiving a nod as a reply, she guided them to the bench that nestled against a screen of _Phyllostachys nigra_. She put her bag down at her feet and turned towards Holly, who looked pale but seemed to be composed. “Has Magnus left you? Sorry to be so blunt, bu-”

“Yes. At least, I assume so. His stuff has gone.” She braved a look into Hannah’s kind green eyes. “But he hasn’t said a word to me. No explanations, no apologies… Nothing, Hannah. And Maggy’s devastated.”

“And you? How do you feel?”

The younger woman shrugged. “I dunno. It has a sorta familiar feel about it…”

Hannah recalled that Holly’s first partner was unfaithful. _That’s why she and Maggy came here. Oh fuck…_ “Well, Loki tried to speak to him, yesterday. After he had been at the school, but Magnus just-”

“Walked away?” Hannah nodded and Holly smiled grimly. “Yeah, that’s what he does.”

“Nevertheless, I think _someone_ needs to get him to talk about it, at _some_ point.” She racked her brain. Who would be best? Turning her attention back to Holly, she searched for something comforting to say. “I am happy to listen, any time, if you need someone to talk to, Holly. And I am sure Amanda… or Julie would, too. Anything we can do, while we at least try to get to the bottom of this.” Holly nodded, grateful that she could share her feelings, if nothing else. “So, my dear, try not to upset yourself. We are all in unknown waters, with the second-wave _Companions_ , I mean. The ones that have fallen in love… well, I nearly said ‘naturally’, but nothing about this is strictly-speaking _natural_ , is it? No, well, you know what I mean, Jonathan, and Edward, and James… and Magnus.” She smiled sympathetically as a tear overflowed and trailed down Holly’s cheek, “We don’t really know how they will evolve, is what I am saying. And Magnus is the most, I suppose you could say, _complicated._ His fics, you know about his... I mean…”

“Halla. And his children.” She nodded again. “Yes. I think it’s all connected, Hannah.” She wrung her hands. “But he won’t talk to me. Not at all. He was happy, or so I thought. And now he seems so sad. It breaks my heart, because I can’t explain any of it to Maggy.”

*********

Amanda was almost finished for the day when Oakley burst in and threw himself dramatically onto the small sofa in her office, limbs flying in all directions. She watched him indulgently, her hand smoothing her swollen belly.

“And how was your day, Oaks?”

“Bloody great! The kids are fucking amazeballs, so interested in everything. I think I could be a teacher, you know… do you think I could?”

“I do, although you might need to wait until this one is school-age. Or at least, until she can go to nursery. Don’t you want to be just Daddy for a bit?”

Oakley sat up and slumped theatrically forward, over his knees. “Yeah… I s’pose. I mean, of course, but... I could practice on her, yeah…” His eyes lit up as enthusiasm took hold. “I could take in all the training, while I am at home… maybe, if they’ll let me, I could carry on with this… what I am doing now, I mean, as a sort of internship... D’you think they’d let me, Mands?”

Amanda shut down her screen, stood up and walked over to where he sat, his shining face turned up to her, full of hope. “I am sure they would. From what the teachers tell me and the Council, you’re a big hit down there.” He glowed with pride at her words, his hands resting on her waist as she stroked his fluffy curls. He rested his cheek on her belly and they both sighed with contentment.

“Oakley the teacher...who’d-a thunk it?”

*********

Loki’s next visit to the school, a few days later, went much the same as his first. During the quieter passages of his _Norse Story Time_ he could hear Oakley in the room next door, getting a slightly older class to make spaghetti bridges and models of Leonardo da Vinci’s inventions with paper, card and plastic building bricks. His voice boomed through the wall, calling the class to order and giving instructions, and Loki had to admit that the children in there, while on occasions a little raucous, generally seemed to be behaving satisfactorily as well as enjoying themselves. As to whether they were learning anything useful, he could not judge.

As far as he could see from his place at the front of his class, Maggy’s mood had not changed substantially, although she did pay more attention to him this time. When he had finished ridiculing Balder, Heimdall and the Norn, and playtime arrived, she lingered by the door, waiting for him and fidgeting nervously, her book tucked under her arm. Loki stooped to greet her.

“Would you care to read a little more about Precious, Magnolia?”

“Yes _pleeeeeeeze_!” A near-smile skirted her lips.

“Very well. Shall we find a quiet place to sit?”

They crossed the playground; the tall, dark Norse god taking great strides with his long legs while the tiny little girl beside him scurried at a near-run to keep up. Loki let his right hand dangle near her, and after a short distance her tiny fingers grasped his. He nodded just a little, and the corner of his mouth twitched as he acknowledged her gesture of trust.

“This will suffice, I believe.” They were standing in front of a large copper beech tree, one of the oldest on OB4. It had been planted as a seedling in the school grounds almost 150 years before, when there were no more than a dozen pupils. Now its auburn leaves gave shade and beauty to be shared by more than 200 girls, and there were three other schools serving the colony. At the base of its thick trunk, a hollow had been worn smooth by hundreds of bottoms, and Loki sat down, allowing Maggy to nestle between his legs. She opened the book to the marked page and began to read to him.

*********

The Apple Festival was always a happy time on Orbital 4. Since it had been planted on the edge of what had originally been just an open area with grass and sports pitches, a few tennis courts and a picnic area, the orchard had become the focus of all celebrations on the colony. The cider mill had added a rustic charm, as well as providing lubrication for the parties. Much of the food eaten on OB4 was still synthesised, made to be nutritionally balanced, but the few fruits and vegetables that could be grown naturally were highly valued by all the women, and the apples most of all. Newcomers would speak fondly of the mushroom caves on Lunar Prime, or the kiwi fruit plantations on Orbital 6, but those were separate, purely horticultural spaces. Their produce was a welcome supplement to the diet, of course, but did not have the same cultural resonance. The difference was in the way the orchard, with its seasons and the changes that came with them had become integral to life on OB4. It made the Festival a major highlight of the year.

Not all the apples matured at the same time, of course. Harvest was a six-week period, during which the teams of pickers would work their way through the rows, taking the time to choose the ripe fruits and treat them with loving care. It was all done in the traditional way, by hand, the pickers wearing specially woven baskets on their backs. The trees were divided into sections: about half were ‘eating’ varieties, such as _Gala, Cox’s Orange Pippin_ and _Granny Smith_ ; the rest were only really suitable for making cider and its stronger derivatives, _pommeau_ and _calvados. Crimson King, Broxwood Foxwhelp_ and _Dabinett_ were the only survivors from the European seed bank that made it off the planet in time. The cider-makers frequently complained that they needed a better choice, and although they made use of some of the eaters to sweeten the brew when they wanted to, they still bemoaned the loss of _Sweet Coppin,_ or _Yarlington Mill._

The Festival was timed to fall when all but the most stubborn apples had been deemed ripe and gathered in, and preparations for the merrymaking was almost complete when Magnus took his boss on a recce of the site. Tables were being set up between the rows of trees, with bunting draped overhead. Swathes of white ribbon had been made into bows and tied around the gnarled trunks of the oldest trees. The pickers were still working, and happy shouts were being exchanged over the canopy of yellowing leaves as they stood on the ladders and gathered the red, green and orange fruits quickly but carefully, dropping them over their shoulders into their baskets.

The two officers walked around, an unlikely pair. Mary was of medium height and solid, her bodybuilding having filled out her frame. Magnus was taller, slim and long limbed, with blond curls to contrast with his boss’s shiny straight black hair. “I think we should be able to stop any unwanted intruders getting in, Ma’am, by putting barriers across this section and staffing the entrance.” He was pointing to the dip in the land between the edge of the orchard and the frontage of the cider-mill. Mary stopped walking and looked at him stony-faced. “Sorry, _Mary._ ”

She smiled, winked and then snapped back into professional mode. “Yes, that seems OK. The temporary fencing is ready? It seems a shame we have to do this, but-”

“Yes, the shipment arrived on the last transport from Mars Alpha. They seem to be expert in crowd control over there.” Magnus’ face was grim. The security team had been forced to institute what felt like draconian measures, including event ticketing and buying several hundred barriers from another colony, after some unpleasantness with gate crashers had ruined a private party the month before. Whereas once everybody knew one another on OB4, the recent rise in the population had meant a shift in the atmosphere. Mary hoped this was not a permanent change. She nodded curtly and began to turn.

“So, where will the ticket-checkers be?”

Magnus was meticulous in his explanations, taking his commander through every last detail of his plan. He needed to: without distraction he found his thoughts in turmoil. He was so confused he could not settle on what to do, even what he should be focussing on. Work was his escape from himself, and the sea of unwelcome emotions he seemed to be swimming in. But eventually, after an hour of talking, even he had run out of things to tell Mary. They walked back to the entrance to the grounds together, and as they neared the gates, Mary broached the subject of his mood. “Is everything alright at home, Magnus?”

Her tone was light and gentle, but he was so sensitive that he stiffened immediately. “Are you unhappy with my work, Ma’am?”

“Not at all, Mag-”

“Then I do not feel your question is appropriate.”

“I am the colony security chief and you are one of my officers, Magnus. It is entirely appropriate.”

She watched as he turned away from her slightly. His back straightened and his large hands tightened into fists. When he spoke again his voice was lower, almost a growl. “I am sorry, but I believe my private life is _none of your business!_ ”

“ _Inspector Martinsso_ -”

His reaction was swift - unnaturally so, thanks to his nature - and startling. He took a step towards her and shouted into her face. “ _I SAID NO!_ ”

Mary stood her ground. She was some eight inches shorter, but she was strong and in most situations, pretty fearless. She knew that he could not physically harm her; it was beyond his programming to do that, but he was obviously distressed and needed more than she could do for him at that moment. Therefore, she did precisely what she would do for any human member of her force who had behaved in the same way. Her voice was steady and quiet. “Magnus, you are relieved of duty until further notice. Please report to my office in one hour.”

The ex _-Companion’s_ face was pale, save two patches of high colour on his cheeks. His chest was heaving and his eyes blazed, but he retained what little composure he still had and nodded, looking down. Then he spun on his heel and Mary watched as he walked off.

Back in the privacy of her office in the Colony Security Centre on the main concourse, Mary made several calls. The last one was to Edward. “Could you come up here right away? We have a bit of a problem, and having spoken to a few people, the consensus is you’re the man to help us with it.”

“Of course, anything I can do to help, yes, Mary.” Edward was puzzled by the apparent secrecy, but willing as ever. A few minutes later he was tapping on Mary’s door. She stood and invited him in.

*********

[https://www.google.com/url?q=http://www.penguinrandomhouse.com/books/210331/the-great-cake-mystery-precious-ramotswes-very-first-case-by-alexander-mccall-smith/9780307949448/&sa=D&ust=1476011627381000&usg=AFQjCNF8buc9nslmwRopeMIb3_l8VVEhfw](https://www.google.com/url?q=http://www.penguinrandomhouse.com/books/210331/the-great-cake-mystery-precious-ramotswes-very-first-case-by-alexander-mccall-smith/9780307949448/&sa=D&ust=1476011627381000&usg=AFQjCNF8buc9nslmwRopeMIb3_l8VVEhfw)

_Part Two_

**_Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle_ **

**_Tu vois, je n'ai pas oublié_ **

**_Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle_ **

**_Les souvenirs et les regrets aussi._ **

_(Les feuilles mortes by Jacques Prevert)_

Magnus was alone in Sir Thomas’s quarters. They had an arrangement: when the English gentleman was not working, Magnus would make himself scarce, but as the Baron Sharpe was very popular with the _Companionship_ customers, there was rarely a need for his former colleague to vacate the premises. Magnus sat on the cot in the austere little room, his head in his hands. It almost looked as if he believed he could squeeze some sense into it, he was pressing so hard on his temples with both hands. In fact, he was doing his best to calm his mind.

Ever since he read the unredacted version of the stories that had been used as part of his core programming, he had felt a terrible loss. In those ‘fics’, he had been happily married and had a family, and he believed he had suffered through some of the same grief that all of the _Companions_ who had been in love in their ‘back stories’ had. But for him, he felt it was harder, more difficult to process, because his code had been used with Halla, Maggy and Håkan taken out. It had left an inexplicable hole in his heart. A hole he sensed but did not understand. He had learned the hard way that it is difficult, indeed next to impossible, to grow up and try to function emotionally when you don't understand yourself. When he was able to read the original complete versions of the stories, so much made sense, but by then he was already full of such strange feelings… He didn't know how to be anymore.

Holly and her daughter Maggy had come into his life just when he needed them. He had fallen for Holly and taken Maggy as his own, and it all seemed as if it would be right. He saw Jonathan settling down with Miriam, despite his grieving for Sophie and Jed; he knew that Loki and Oakley still had feelings for their long-dead former mistress, yet they were deeply in love with Hannah and Amanda; he saw how Henry had made a new life with his fiery new queen. He should be happy, loving Holly, whom he knew loved him back, and being a father to her sweet little girl.

But he was not.

He had been, for a while. Or so he believed at the time. He settled into a life not unlike the one he had with Halla: he did important work he was good at, and so did his partner. Between them, they were raising a clever and beautiful girl. Then, one day, just when he was thinking of the future, it all seemed to turn to ashes.

The approach of another _Companion_ in the corridor outsidebroke into his brooding. “What is it you want, Edward?”

“Please, Magnus, let me in.”

“I prefer not to. Please, leave me alone.”

“I’m afraid that you must. Mary has sent me to accompany you to her office. I believe she has a proposition for us.”

“ _Us_?”

“Yes. And I think you know that you cannot ignore a direct order from your superior.”

*********

Mary was nervous. She had disciplined staff before, but this was not the same. Magnus was struggling with something, and after consulting with Miriam, Janet, Hannah and Julie, she was convinced that whatever was happening was unprecedented. Claire’s advice, in her professional capacity as a psychologist, had also been sought and given. The Head of Security watched her screen, seeing Magnus and Edward getting closer. They were in the lift now, only three levels above the concourse. She glanced over at the shelves, and her eyes settled on the framed photograph of her own daughter she kept there. Maggy Reed-Martinsson was foremost in her thoughts. Whatever Magnus was going through, that little girl should not have to suffer any more. Edward was the one to help, but she needed to insist that Magnus cooperate.

“Ma’am.”

Magnus stood, stiff and looking very uncomfortable, in front of her. Behind him, almost hiding stood his near-doppelganger. Edward’s frame was a little slighter, and his face softer, less hardened by frowning.

“Take a seat, won’t you both?”

Magnus was still in his uniform, and he folded his long legs and sat in the chair beside him. He was ramrod-straight and making no attempt to hide his dissatisfaction at the entire proceedings. Edward took one of the seats against the wall, further away. He said nothing, his eyes jumping anxiously between Mary and Magnus.

“Inspector Martinsson, this is an informal hearing to discuss your behaviour earlier today. It is being recorded, but if you acquiesce to my recommendations and there is no recurrence, none of this will be entered into your formal record. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Mary frowned and shook her head slightly. “Yes, Mary,” he corrected himself.

“I do not intend to pry into your personal affairs, Magnus, but I cannot allow such insubordination and disrespectful behaviour to pass unchallenged. You are clearly under some strain due to private matters, so I suggest you go with Edward,” she nodded towards him, “and speak to him about it. He is generally acknowledged to be the best person for this job, and I know from personal experience that he is an excellent listener.” Magnus was bristling with irritation, and glaring at Mary. Edward could see the anger in his body, even without a view of his face. “And when I say, ‘suggest’, Magnus, I mean I _order you to speak to him._ Is that clear?”

For all his emotional turmoil and natural reticence in the area of sharing, Magnus was above all a good policeman. He understood the need for discipline and that an order was an order. So he nodded curtly and turned his head to look at Edward. They compared schedules electronically - Magnus’ was clear, thanks to his suspension - and agreed to a series of times instantly.

“Sorted?” asked Mary.

“Yes. And, um... thank you, Mary.” Magnus’ jaw was tight, but she could see he was sincere. She knew that none of this was easy for him, and her heart ached to see him suffering so much.

“Thank me by dealing with your personal difficulties and getting back to work, Magnus.” She turned her gaze on Edward. “Thank you for your assistance, Edward. And please thank Julie on my behalf for releasing you from your duties at the nursery.”

“I will… She tells me that she won't be short-handed, because Loki has offered to help out, pro-tem. On the days when he does not have to be at the school, that is.” Edward’s voice betrayed his disbelief, but there was no denying that Loki was displaying heretofore totally hidden childcare skills these days.

Mary’s eyebrows arched. “Really? Well, that’s, um… that’s good, I think!” She too had an incredulous expression. “So, you two, when is your first session?”

“Immediately,” Edward told her.

Magnus was not listening; he was staring into the middle-distance, his eyes unfocused. A battle was raging inside as he struggled to marshal his thoughts. He had no idea where he was going to start, if he had to tell Edward _everything._ He could simply send him the data, but that would not be fair. Edward would be flooded with information, which he would then have to pick through. No, he was deciding, the act of telling _was_ the therapy. The process of deciding what was significant, what was behind his current state; that was how he would be able to understand himself. He heard Edward stand up behind him and brought his thoughts back to the room.

“Good,” Mary stood as well, so Magnus joined her. She walked around the desk and reached out to shake his hand. “Good luck, to you both. Get your head straight. I _need_ you, Magnus. And so does the whole colony.”

_And so do Holly and Maggy, she means_

The two tall, uncannily alike ex- _Companions_ left the Security Centre together and crossed the crowded concourse. They turned heads, as they had earlier when they arrived. Made as they were to a template of the same actor, at the same time in his life, they resembled twins. Tall, lithe, and topped with a mess of dark blond curls, only their attire and manner betrayed the differences as they headed for the lifts. Magnus, in his uniform, strode stiffly and a little uncertainly; Edward was more relaxed, in jeans and t-shirt; superficially shyer, but looser-limbed thanks to his new life with Julie. Happiness showed in his every movement, whereas Magnus exuded Scandinavian gloom.

They had agreed to hold this first meeting in Edward and Julie’s quarters, so that was their destination. Edward was unsure if he was up to the task Mary had given him. He felt he had learned much about himself over the past few years, but he was by no means certain that he could help Magnus. They reached the door to the Knighton’s, and Edward opened it remotely. Magnus followed him in and was immediately homesick for a place he could not remember. Baby paraphernalia was everywhere. Small soft pink blankets were lying on several surfaces, either folded or scrunched in a heap. He almost tripped on a muslin sheet that had been discarded on the carpet, and baby toys lay on the sofa. The room was perfumed with the fragrance of baby shampoo and powder.

“I apologise for the mess, Magnus. New baby, you know…” He glanced up to see the look on his friend’s face. “Oh god, Mags… That was thoughtless. I’m sorry.”

“No, Edward, it’s fine. I’m fine…”

“Clearly, that is untrue. I assume you’d prefer to do this by talking aloud…?” Edward cleared the sofa and invited Magnus to sit. “Do you want to tell me exactly what’s going on?”

“Not really, but I have no other choice, do I?”

Edward shrugged. “We all thought you and Holly were happy. When did you start to feel something was wrong?”

“I think about six months ago. I’m not completely sure… I, that is, _we_ were fine. Maggy was happy at school, Holly and I had started to talk about perhaps having another child. I liked the idea of that, very much. I confess to being rather jealous of you, and Henry… and Oakley, now, but…”

“But what, Mags?”

Magnus stood up, unable to sit with a churning stomach. He began to pace the small room. “I don’t know. As soon as we started to talk about it, I began to feel… _wrong,_ I suppose. Out of place. As if I didn't belong where I was. I tried to ignore it, but it kept getting worse.”

“What do you think was the problem?”

“I _DON’T KNOW!_ ” Impotent fury flared in him again, and he lashed out, regretting it immediately. “Sorry...sorry Ed. I just wish people would stop asking me that. If I knew…”

“Yeah. I get that.” Edward thought carefully. “So you want a baby, but you don’t?” Magnus nodded and shrugged. “Magnus...has this got something to do with Halla? With your children in those fics?”

Fresh anger burned in his chest. “You’ve read them?”

“No, no, not at all… They are private to you, of course... but Julie explained to me. About them, about how she felt about you, and how sorry she is about what happened.”

“It was wrong.” Magnus had raised the drawbridge again; Edward could see that. He had got too close to the heart of the matter and Magnus was shutting down.

“It was, and she admits that. But it was done with the best intentions.” He tugged gently on Magnus’ sleeve, and after two attempts, persuaded him to sit back down. “Do you want to talk about Halla and your children?” Magnus shook his head. “Don’t you think it would help?”

Magnus shook his head again, more slowly. “I don't know. It might... but I can’t. I don’t remember them, I read the fics, but those aren’t like real memories of them. All I feel when I think about her, about our little ones, is... _emptiness_. A big, black hole of nothing.”

Magnus was not sharing digitally with him, but Edward didn’t need that to see the pain in his friend. “Would you like a break? I can see this is very hard for you.”

Magnus nodded, smiling as much as he could manage. “Yes, yes please.” He looked at Edward beside him. “Thanks.”

*********

“Come in, Julie! What, no baby?” Holly couldn’t hide her disappointment. Babies made her broody, but she adored them.

“No. Ed’s catching up on some Daddy-time.” She paused. “He spent most of this afternoon with Magnus, Hol.”

“Oh.” Holly sat down, the strength suddenly gone from her legs. “Why?”

“There was an incident. Mary’s had to suspend him… it’s OK, she knows things are… well, she knows there are extenuating circumstances, so he’s not going to get fired or anything, but she’s ordered him to talk to Ed. A sort of compulsory therapy.”

“Oh. Does Edward… I mean, has he been trained or-”

“Not really, but Hannah suggested him, and when we spoke to the Council, and consulted Claire, everyone agreed that only another man, a _Companion,_ one without the algorithm, could really help. He has downloaded a shitload of manuals and textbooks. In the blink, as they can, you know.”

Holly was looking at her hands. “I see, yes.”

“Well, love, I wanted to come and see you, to let you know what’s happening. Edward is being very discreet, but he thinks they have already made a lot of progress, after one session. They are meeting again tomorrow morning.”

“Good, yes...OK.” Her eyes darted to the closed door of Maggy’s room. “Well, thanks, Jules. And please, thank Ed for me.”

“He’s happy to help, you know him… Um, Holly… you know, there’s no guarantee that-”

“Yes, I know. He still might not want us.” A sob caught in her throat, and she shook her head, as if she could get rid of the pain that way.

Julie wrapped her arms around her and held on tight.

*******

The next day, Edward went to Sir Thomas’s quarters to continue what he was calling his ‘listening project’. On his arrival, Magnus welcomed him warmly. “You seem a little, well, less low this morning, Mags. How are you feeling about things?”

“A bit better. I have spent some time thinking about my feelings.” He pulled a face. “Much as it pains me to admit it, as a detective, I think you might be right, about me, I mean. You have seen through me. More clearly than I could myself. This is about Halla. And our Maggy, and Håkan.”

Edward blushed, feeling the glow of pride in a job well done that had become more familiar to him in recent times. “Oh, well, good. If it helps you, I mean. I am glad.” He hesitated, because when he asked direct personal questions yesterday, Magnus began to clam up. But this was key, if things were to be resolved properly. “I have one more thing to ask you, Magnus.”

His reply was a quick nod. “Go ahead.”

Edward swallowed and prepared to be shouted at again. “Why haven’t you talked to Holly about all this? If I am feeling down, or worried, Julie is my first port of call.”

“I didn’t, because... How could I tell her that I felt sad and I didn’t know why? And now I _do_ know, what can I say to _her_...? That I miss someone, people that I don’t really remember? It’s stupid, and not fair.”

“It’s not stupid, if it’s how you feel. And how you are treating her now _is_ fair?”

“No, of course not. I just mean that I felt I had to get away, before I hurt her more. I couldn't turn my head off. I wanted to hide from the feelings, so I ran away. I thought if I got away, I could work it out, but...” He sighed, and pulled on his own hair in a gesture of frustration Edward recognised from his own past. “I didn’t know, I still don’t know what to do about it, Ed.”

Edward paused for a moment, scanning the counselling files and psychology manuals he had downloaded after being tasked by Mary. He had been working through them all night, and he was pretty sure he had found at least part of the answer. He watched Magnus wringing his hands and felt him shifting uncomfortably on the cot while he pondered the best way to express it. “I think you need to spend some time considering what you want from the future. To me, the evidence suggests that what you are suffering from is guilt.”

“Guilt? But I had done nothing wrong. Not until-”

“And your recent actions have served only to add to the burden of that in your own mind.”

Magnus stared at him, a frown darkening his handsome features.

“ _Survivor’s_ guilt, Magnus.Feelings do not have to be logical. In fact, they are not at all logical.”

“But, what would I…?”

“You were _happy_ , with Holly and Maggy. You had a good life here on OB4, with someone to love, and to love you back. You had more or less decided to extend your little family. Then you remembered - or at least, part of your subconscious remembered - that you had all that before. And that made you feel as if you were betraying a family that you could not really recall, from a life you had not really lived.”

Magnus stared at Edward. Was that what this sick, hollow sensation was? Guilt?

“And now you feel _more_ guilt, about what has happened, and how you have hurt Holly. And little Maggy.” Magnus nodded, absorbing his words, processing them. “It could also be grief. I know that emotion can hit you in strange ways, and at unexpected moments, Magnus. Grief, perhaps, for the loss of your former family…?”

Magnus became very quiet, as he mulled over Edward’s words. After a few minutes, he agreed to Edward’s suggestion to meet again the next day, for at least one more session, to allow for some more thought on both their parts. Magnus once again thanked his friend for his kindness and they left the _Companions’_ private quarters. Edward walked with him as far as the orchard, where they parted with a handshake and a manly hug. The sunshine on the changing leaves, the bright gloss of the fruit and the sweet fragrance of ripeness filled his senses and Magnus’s heart lightened a little. Whereas a few days ago he had felt only loss and absence, this morning he was aware of a glimmer of something warmer.

*********

Hannah did not want to move, and for the moment, there was no need to. Her cheek was resting on the firm pale mound of Loki’s chest. She was listening to his life-like heartbeat as they both regained their composure. She did not want him to leave her body, and she thought he agreed as he had bent his knees to support her in that position, effectively in his lap. Hannah felt an aftershock from her third orgasm of the night tighten her around him, and Loki moaned softly. It was a sound she felt as much as heard.

“Lokes?” She grinned at his exasperated sigh. She called him that when she wanted to irritate him, just a little.

“Yes, Lady Hannah?” He was always excessively formal in response.

“How was your day with the little ones?”

“Most satisfactory. I am assured by Miss Julie that I am exemplary at cuddles and rocking.” He smiled proudly. “I prefer those to the nappy-changing, but I did my share of that too. Julie was most insistent on that matter.” Hannah chuckled. “I feared I would find the tiniest ones dull and uncommunicative, but they are in fact extremely clear about their requirements. Most refreshing!”

“So you like babies after all, Loki?”

“I do.”

Hannah felt it again: that primordial, basic urge. The one she had never had when younger and more suited to the rigours that might lie ahead. Had she changed her desires because here was someone she wished to share it with, or was it simply a pre-menopausal last grasp at womanhood? She might never know, but the need was undeniable.

“I went to see Miriam and Janet today.”

“I am aware of that. I have access to your calendar.”

“No you don’t. Or at least, you should not. You hacked into it, without my permission.”

“That yields the same result, does it not?”

He snapped his hips upwards sharply, which had the effect of making them both moan with pleasure. Hannah swiped feebly at him, eventually settling on pinching his cheek hard. Not that it hurt him at all.

“Stop that. You’re trying to distract me from your unwarranted invasion of my privacy.”

“But you are my partner. I need to know where you are.”

“Then ask me, Loki. I am perfectly happy to tell you my schedule.”

“Very well. I apologise.”

Hannah craned her neck to look at his face. He was gazing serenely at her. She shook her head and lowered it again, allowing his cool alabaster flesh to cool her hot face. “Anyway, _as I was saying,_ I went to see them today to ask them-”

“About having a child.”

Hannah sat up abruptly, which made Loki slip out of her. “How the…?”

“I love you, my darling. I see how you look at little Phoebe, and the other children. And how you look at me.”

“But I’m… Well, I asked them if it was possible, and they took some blood for tests. I don’t know if I still can, it might already be too late for me, but-”

Swiftly, Loki sat up too, his mouth crushing hers, his large hands splayed across the bare flesh of her back, one sliding up under the strawberry-blonde hair over her neck. He was not given to mawkishness, and he had a reputation to maintain. He had to kiss her to hide his tears. Hannah squirmed under the passion of his kisses, and her movements in his lap made him grow hard again. He used his strength to turn them so Hannah was on her back, and lowered his body so he could kiss her breasts. He nuzzled and moaned and then took a sharp nip at one nipple.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“You did not consult with me before embarking on this course of action. That is not acceptable, and you know it.”

“But...ouch...ooh...no...NO… I wanted...ah...ooh... _LOKI_! I wanted to be sure I could, you know, …ah... first...oh...oh… _OH_ …”

Loki paused for a second, looking up her body. “Very well. I will excuse you. On _this_ occasion.” He returned to his work and Hannah forgot to fret about the blood results for some hours.

*********

“Ed? You’re back early.” Julie looked pointedly at Loki, who was on the floor in the corner of the nursery, playing with two toddlers, growling as he made two cuddly lions fight for them. The little girls were giggling with delight and the formerly fierce Norse demi-god was laughing along with them. “Loki will be disappointed.”

“Oh, he can stay for now. The more the merrier. And from what I hear, he might need the practice.”

“What do…? Oh! But how do you know tha-?”

“Oakley’s been eavesdropping, and sharing the _goss_ , as he calls it. I think he wants everyone to have babies now he’s doing it, anyway. Can I make you some tea, love?”

“I’m good. And you still haven’t said why you’re back so soon. Magnus wouldn’t talk today?”

“No. Quite the reverse, in fact. To coin a phrase, my work there is done.”

“So…?”

“So... I think he will try to speak to Holly. That’s what I advised him to do, anyway. I told him they would be at the Festival tomorrow, as you told me.”

“Let me call her. We’d better make 100% sure they go!”

**********

After weaving his way through the crowd, passing by the low stage where a folk singing group were waxing lyrical about the joys of cider, Magnus eventually located Holly and Maggy down at the end of a quiet row of apple trees, away from the main hurly-burly of the Festival. He had tried to find them without using the colony systems, but rather by employing his old-fashioned detective skills, and he was elated when he spotted Magnolia’s brown curls bobbing as they walked hand in hand, their backs to him. He hesitated before speaking, suddenly sure of rejection.

“Um… Holly?”

She froze as Maggy spun around, her little body pressed against her mother’s. Without turning, Holly replied evenly. “What do you want, Magnus?”

“I was hoping we could talk…?”

Slowly, Holly detached her wide-eyed daughter from her leg and turned to face him. His beauty hit her: the sad, hopeful eyes, the mop of unruly hair, the graceful body. He was slightly stooped, as if afraid and protecting himself from her reaction. She could feel Maggy trembling, and bent to speak to her. “It’s OK, love. It’s just Dagnus, look.”

“Dagnus!” Maggy suddenly launched herself at him, jumping up from two feet away so he had to catch her in his arms. She clamped her pudgy little hands around his neck and squeezed, her face buried in his shoulder. Magnus felt tears falling and made no attempt to hide them.

“Holly… I’m sorry. I’ve been stupid, cruel…”

She walked up to him and took the hand that wasn’t cradling Maggy in hers.

“No. Just confused. Julie told me a little about it. I understand.”

“Is there somewhere we can talk? Just the two of us?” He inclined his head towards Maggy’s, still pressed hard against him.

“I can see if Julie or Cate or someone can mind her for us, for a bit. Come on.”

After delivering Maggy into the tender care of a suspiciously giddy Hannah and Loki _, (I DO hope they have not had too much cider)_ Magnus guided Holly to the far side of the orchard, where the trees ran out twenty or so feet from the outer wall of the dome. The Earth shone below them, with a weather system swirling over the Atlantic, making beautiful patterns. They both stood and watched at it for several minutes, transfixed. Then Magnus turned and took both of Holly’s hands in his.

“I have been very unfair to you, Holly. What I have… that is to say, this, er, _thing,_ I’ve been doing, feeling, whatever it is, it is not your fault. And especially not Maggy’s! But you were the ones who suffered. I am so very sorry. I only hope that one day you will be able to forgive me.”

“Oh Magnus! Don’t be so daft! Of course I forgive you. I know… or I think I do - _do I?_ Was it about Halla? And the children?”

He nodded, his eyes downcast. “Did Julie tell you?”

“No, she just told me you were talking to Ed. And he only told her that it was going well.”

“Then how…?”

“Because what else could it be?”

Magnus grasped her and pulled her to him, kissing her ardently. How could he have been so blind? _She_ could see him, _she_ had guessed. _Because that’s how it works, when you love somebody._

“I’m sorry, I love you, Holly, I love you, I’m so sorry…”

“Shhhh. I know, I love you too, you funny, silly man.”

“I am silly, yes. I am not good with feelings. I will learn.”

“You will. But you must talk to me, if you feel like this again. Surely, if you trust me, we can work things out _together._ ”

“So, you’ll let me come home?”

“Of course. How else are we going to make that baby?”

“That is true.” He smiled, and his face was transformed as happy mischief sparkled in his eyes and Holly’s heart leapt at the sight. “And man and wife should share a home, after all.”

“Oh Magnus!”


End file.
